The present invention relates to an apparatus for straightening strip material as it is fed from a supply coil to a punch press. The coiled strip material usually has a coil set or curvature caused by coiling the material and which varies with the size of the coil, and thickness and type of material, and the strip material also sometimes has edge damage that occurs during handling of the coil. The direction of coil set or curvature of the strip material as it is unwound from the coil can be either up curvature if the strip is unwound from the underside of the coil or down curvature if the strip is unwound from the top of the coil. It is common practice to pass the strip material from the supply coil through a roller leveler or straightener to flatten the strip before passing it to a punch press, to minimize damage to the dies and improve the quality of parts produced in the punch press. Such roller levelers usually use a number of upper and lower rollers which are staggered with relation to each other so that the stock is first bent in one direction and then in the other as it passes through the roller leveler. Some roller levelers mount the rollers of one set such as the set of upper rollers for individual adjustment in a direction transverse to the pass line of the strip material to accommodate material of different thickness and type and to control the amount and direction of bending of the material at successive locations along the leveler. Such levelers require substantial skill and time to properly adjust the same in accordance with the thickness, type and coil set in the material being supplied to the straightener. Some other roller levelers such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,738 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,471, mount the upper rollers in a frame that is adjustable toward and away from the lower rollers, to accommodate material of different thickness. Still other levelers for heavy rails, beams, plates and the like such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,003,575; 1,959,492; 3,621,693 and 3,765,210 mount the rollers of the upper and lower sets so that the spacing between adjacent rollers of the upper set and the spacing between adjacent rollers of the lower set can be individually adjusted in a direction lengthwise of the stock pass line to change the effective length of the leveler assembly.